Impeachment Inquiry against Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III
The Impeachment Inquiry against Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III (also known as the MacCarthy Impeachment Inquiry) is a formal impeachment inquiry ordered by Speaker James Boleslaus called by the grassroots lobbying of anti-catholic activists in the mids of allegations that Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III is a roman catholic because of his Irish ancestry contributed to fears of the possibility that a catholic in a higher position of political power could result in giving the Vatican the access to manipulate Chawosaurian politics in their favor. Support for impeachment and MacCarthy's unpopularity soared as the allegations get worse, MacCarthy repeatedly denied the allegations that he was never a catholic but he was a protestant, but his denials were ignored because Irish people are a catholic-majority ethnic group, and MacCarthy is overwhelmingly Irish. The allegations are stereotypical, this stereotype is manipulated by anti-Irish sentiment in Chawosauria as Irish people who live in Chawosauria widely face discrimination and are troped as "unpatriotic" because they "pledge loyalty to the Pope but not showing gratitude to Chawosauria for welcoming them". This belief about Irish Chawosaurians as taking advantage of Chawosauria's niceness deeply offends Chawosaurians and turns them against the Irish, contributing to discrimination against Irish Chawosaurians in employment, education, the judiciary, and other matters. The votes required to impeach and remove MacCarthy is a supermajority in the Legislative Palace: 500 votes to officially impeach in the Chawosaurian Parliament, the Communist Party has 816 seats, meaning they can impeach MacCarthy, and the number of votes required to convict and remove MacCarthy in the Senate is 60, and the Communists have 77 seats in the Senate, meaning they can remove MacCarthy from office, and the Communist Party is unanimously pro-impeachment and pro-removal. Jezebel Isela Boleslaus was nominated Prime Minister by Shang Parker to replace MacCarthy after he is potentially impeached and removed from office, which is likely to happen. Background (see: Impeachment in Chawosauria) Previous warnings against nominating MacCarthy As the 2010s were about to come to an end, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu was given the opportunity to pick a Prime Minister himself to replace the incumbent Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, but was made with struggle with an ideologically divided 24th Chawopolis Palace. DKA first dominated Garfield Elton DeGroff for Prime Minister as a compromise to the conservative wing of his capitalist supermajority but progressives were the majority of the Capitalist supermajority and ended up voting him down. DKA tried other options, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu II, his son, and a success with Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX, only to be replaced due to a stroke. DKA went with the progressive status quo and nominated Jonathan MacCarthy III. While the capitalists on the palace didn't warn DKA that because he is publicly known to be Irish, he would spell political trouble for the Capitalists as DKA insiders tried to warn DKA, but DKA, not fully aware of anti-catholicism in Chawosauria, accused his advisors of bigotry and nominated MacCarthy anyway. MacCarthy was elected Prime Minister on December 25, 2018. Allegations of religious ties with the Catholic Church (see: the Vatican Scare) Chawosauria long lives in bitter fear of a theocratic government and colonialization. They have feared this since European empires began colonizing lands of the New World on which Chawosauria lived and saw how the Catholic Church had political power over other nations in Europe back in the Viking Age. The reign of the Catholic Church contributed to the Crusades, a series of religious wars between Christian states and Muslim states back in the Medieval Times. This history causes Chawosaurians to despise both Christianity and Islam equally and discriminate both Christians and Muslims who live in Chawosauria. MacCarthy is the first Christian since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII in 40 years to take over as Prime Minister, and the first Irishman in forever in Chawosaurian History to become Prime Minister, but the biggest low of being the only Irish prime minister is that the fear of Vatican rule and the fact that Irish people are a Catholic majority ethnic group, at first, this problem was put aside by the capitalists but got worse by over a month of MacCarthy's premiership. MacCarthy is not a Catholic, he is an Anglican Protestant. MacCarthy is facing allegations because of his Irish origin, and the fact that Chawosaurians deeply fear the influence the Vatican would have over Chawosaurian politics and the consequences they fear would have if MacCarthy really is an Irish Catholic. MacCarthy's rising unpopularity and rising support for Impeachment Under Chawosaurian law, a politician can be (and must be) impeached for being a Catholic. This is part of the pro-[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Separation_of_church_and_state separation of church and state] laws of the Chawosaurian constitution. This legal fact made Chawosaurians support impeaching and removing MacCarthy over these allegations. Lessons and Inspirations from previous Impeachments The Chawosaurian Government learned very important lessons and were deeply inspired by the recent impeachments of three world leaders, Dilma Rousseff of Brazil who was impeached and removed in 2016, Park Geun-hye of South Korea who was impeached and removed in 2016-17 plus went to prison, and then Donald Trump of the United States impeached and acquitted in 2019-20. Let's start with Dilma Rousseff, she was impeached and removed over allegations of committing budgetary crimes involving her reelection campaign in 2014, and this was part of a wave of scandals that taunted South American politics. This resulted in the so-called Conservative wave, prominently in Brazil in 2018 with the election of Jair Bolsonaro. In South Korea, in the horizon of peril with the Korean Conflict, there was trouble with South Korean politics, President Park Geun-hye was caught in a political scandal that will result in the greatest humiliating downfall and satisfying fall from grace suffered by any head of state or any politician ever seen on TV. Park Geun-hye was caught being influenced by a cult leader named Choi Soon-sil, and a public outcry erupted South Korea, this resulted in her being impeached by the legislature and removed from office by the Constitutional Court of Korea, plus getting arrested on TV display and is now serving time in prison. After the impeachment drama, South Korea held a presidential election in 2017, and it saw the election of Moon Jae-in. In the United States, U.S. President Donald Trump was caught in a crime worse than Rousseff and Park's crimes: attempting to bribe another country to support his reelection campaign against a tough opponent, this was proven by a whistleblower complaint who came out of the closet with only first-hand info, but then due to escalating accusations, Trump released the evidence that proved this scheme to show transparency, only to escalate the backlash in the process and Trump getting annoyed by the advice he had. The evidence contains a phone-line transcript between him and the President of Ukraine, Volodymyr Zelensky, in the phone conversation, Trump first congratulated Zelensky for recently winning the 2019 Ukrainian presidential election, and then Trump said Ukraine was behind interference in the 2016 U.S. elections in Hillary Clinton's favor, and asked Zelensky to find evidence proving Ukraine's alleged involvement and debunk the conclusion of the United States Intelligence Community that Russia interfered with the 2016 elections in Trump's favor, Trump believed this Ukraine conspiracy theory about 2016 was because he feared that his victory in 2016 wasn't democratically legitimate. Trump then said in exchange for U.S. aid to Ukraine against Russia, Zelensky needed to investigate his top political opponent for 2020, Joe Biden, over his son Hunter's ties to Burisma, a Ukrainian oil and gas company, and give him the information for Trump to use against Biden. This resulted in Trump getting impeached by the Democrats in the House of Representatives but the Republicans in the Senate acquitted him. By acquitting Trump, the Republicans have irresponsibly put America's national security in jeopardy just to keep political power, this led to the further demoralization of the U.S. federal government in a time when U.S. politics has already fallen from grace. The Impeachments of Dilma Rousseff and Park Geun-hye had a positive impact on people who supported it, but the Impeachment of Donald Trump gave the Communist Party a warning, impeachment is not a game if it's not handled the right way. The Communist Party are orchestrating their first impeachment, but depending if they know to play the game is to be seen. The Communist Party knew from watching impeachment proceedings around the world that this impeachment they're pursuing against MacCarthy is politically risky, so they expect to handle it with time and effort. Impeachment Inquiry called for an impeachment inquiry due to rising public pressure to do so.]] The Speaker of the Palace, James Boleslaus, bowed to rising popular pressure to impeach MacCarthy, and announced on television on January 31, 2020, that he will officially allow a formal impeachment inquiry plus impeachment proceedings against MacCarthy. This ended up forcing MacCarthy himself to drop out of the 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election as a candidate for the public office of the Chawosaurian Leader of the Opposition against Emperor Shang Jong Parker. On February 1, 2020, legislating day arrives, meaning the Chawopolis Palace, under the control of a new party, is now allowed under ethical standards to pass legislation and officially run the legislature. MacCarthy now the subject of impeachment, making him the first Prime Minister since Garfield Lucas Webster to be a subject of such an investigative process, now have to show appliance and try to challenge the inquiry as any investigated person has the right to do. Suspension of Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III (see: Suspension of Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III) The Chawopolis Palace voted (930-70) to suspend MacCarthy from his prime ministerial powers and responsibilities, thus stripping him of his powers, his authority, and his responsibilities as part of the amendments to the resolution to begin impeachment proceedings against MacCarthy. 930 votes for suspension, all 893 communists for, and 37 out of 107 social democrats for the suspension to 70 social democrats voting "present". The suspension takes effect immediately. Parliamentary Investigations The House of Commons, the House of Lords, and the House of Representatives all make up the Parliament while the Senate is separate and unicameral. The three Parliamentary houses band together to proceed with these impeachment proceedings against MacCarthy. Request for cooperation from the MacCarthy Administration The Parliament's Impeachment Inquiry Committee requested compliance and cooperation from the MacCarthy administration and not stonewalling or if choose to stonewall, it will be another article of impeachment slapping them in the face. That was the warning to MacCarthy from the impeachment inquiry. MacCarthy signed a parliamentary agreement to cooperate with the impeachment inquiry without showing any bias. The Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party praised MacCarthy for this move, due to beliefs that this impeachment inquiry should be a nonpartisan inquiry, the Social Democrats attacking this inquiry as partisan would backfire electorally. Depositions Depositions (private hearings) are required to gain information about the matter the inquiry is investigating. On February 11, 2020, private hearings were approved by the Parliamentary Impeachment Committees. Private hearings and depositions began on February 13, 2020, on the subject of second hand information about allegations that MacCarthy is a Catholic. Private hearings asked for DNA results of MacCarthy and history of Catholicism within the MacCarthy family as evidence that MacCarthy has catholic ties. Public Hearings TBD Final Report TBD Response TBD Public Opinion TBD See Also TBDCategory:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Impeachment in Chawosauria Category:Impeachment Inquiry against Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III Category:MacCarthy Impeachment Category:25th Chawopolis Palace Category:Vatican Scare